


Freedom

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is rescued from Pandoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

The ever-present pinkness of Pandoria was suddenly broken by a bright shaft of starlight shining down upon one of the floating islands. It wasn’t real starlight, though, rather it was a particular kind of shine…

“Lisa? Helloooo? Are you in there?” Starshine called, and lowered his head to the ground. He pressed a fuzzy white ear against the Pandoric crack.

“Starshine!” Lisa screamed. She couldn’t get to the island easily, first she had to run across one of the larger islands and take several small leaps onto smaller islands. She climbed a tree on the last island and didn’t even hesitate before launching herself up and onto the island. The breath whooshed out of her as she landed on her stomach, but she’d made it.

“You know, Louisa, I think she’s in there,” said Starshine to the rider who’d shown him the way. He lowered his head down again, while Louisa fisted her hands in her Andalusian’s mane and bit her lip.

Shadow Guardians blocked the exit. Of course they did. But Lisa didn’t see them until suddenly they surrounded her as she stood beneath the split in the sky. She moaned in fear.

“Lisa!” Starshine exclaimed, hearing her. “I found you.”

“Starshine, my darling Starshine!” Lisa called through the crack. Her voice wavered strangely as it passed through into the real world, and she could only hope that Starshine heard her.

“Lisa, I hear you!” Starshine called back to her. His muzzle was pressed firmly to the crack, even though his voice was purely mental.

“Oh Starshine, you’ve found me at last!” Lisa called. “You’ve come to rescue me! But this place is evil. It’s pink. It’s Pandoria.” She shuddered. She’d loved this place, once upon a time. Loved exploring it and uncovering the mysteries of it. But now it was a land of nightmares.

“Lisa, I’m so glad I’ve found you, but how do we get you out of there?” Starshine asked.

Lisa didn’t have an answer to that. She glanced around anyway, looking for answers. Shadow Guardians surrounded her, making her tremble. She could look up, though. And there, she found her answer.

“Sleeping Widow!” she called.

“Yes, Lisa?” asked the Widow, her roots swaying in an invisible breeze.

“Wake!” she begged.

“Oh but I can’t wake on my own, Soulrider,” said the Widow, “I must be woken in the other world.”

“Wake!” Lisa screamed, seeing the shadows inch closer. “You must wake the Sleeping Widow!”

“Wake the Sleeping Widow?” asked Starshine. “Is someone a bit gone in the head?” He looked back at Louisa, swishing his tail in mirth.

“Stop calling me crazy,” Lisa muttered. It was bad enough that she was stuck here with the first person who’d called her crazy after Starshine had first spoken to her.

And then the Shadow Guardians all moved in at once, driving Lisa to her knees. She screamed and hoped that the sound didn’t make it through the crack.

“You should probably ask Elizabeth or Linda about this Sleeping Widow figure,” said Starshine. “We have to get her out of there!”

“No!” Lisa called, struggling to her feet. “You stay here, Starshine. Stay!” Tears slid down her cheeks, but they already felt cold. She moaned in fear, dreading the coming emptiness and coldness. “I’m passing into the ages. For you, time passes normally. For me, it’s eternal.” She fell, then, collapsing onto ground that she could barely feel anymore.

She dimly heard Starshine assuring her that he would stay there and ensure that the crack remained open, and then she knew no more.

Lisa didn’t know how much time had passed when she finally woke up. Nor did she know what had woken her.

“Lisa,” a familiar feminine voice called. “It’s time to leave. Grab onto my roots.”

“I don’t know if I have the strength to,” Lisa mumbled. She felt weaker than she’d ever felt before.

The Widow lowered her roots and Lisa managed to grab onto one of them, though her body trembled with the force of holding it. The other roots curled around her, forming a kind of hand or maybe a cradle. And then they pulled Lisa up. 

There was a flash, a mix of white and pink. And then there was a face.

“Lisa!” Starshine nuzzled her, and all of the darkness and weakness washed away. She felt rejuvenated. Strengthened. Whole.


End file.
